Sakaki Himemiya
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Cowrite with SephirothBeatrix. SakakiYomi. Slight crossover with KnM. Osaka gets inventive with biology, little does she know how right she is.


**DISCLAIMER (and a note from SephirothBeatrix): **Azumanga and Kannazuki no Miko are neither mine nor Silver Sailor Ganymede's. We just love writing about them. Be warned in the extreeeeme, this is totally messing up Sakaki. D: And the first name mentioned is prolly not Kiyohiko Azuma's real first name for the lone wolf. Don't take it as canon! **THIS IS A _STRAWBERRY_** and definitely not how Sakaki-san came about. This was just inspired by a picture that looked like an amalgam of Sakaki and Chikane Himemiya, so… yeah. And Chikane n' Himeko's names are just slightly altered, with the whole reincarnation thing, and _all that jazz_.

Sakaki Himemiya  
By SephirothBeatrix and Silver Sailor Ganymede

Chikage Sakaki was a busy woman, being a professional musician asked near constantly to play at celebrity galas, concerts, and the like did add up. It kept the Sakaki family in considerable comfort though. Her beloved Hikaru Sakaki was usually at home, preferring to cook than work at a job. Her other reason for staying behind was that she wouldn't seem distant to their daughter Yuu, who was as beautiful as Chikage herself.

Today was an open day in Yuu's high school, which was also one of the most prestigious public schools around, and Chikage wanted to make sure that she made a big impression. As if her appearance and her unusual height weren't enough.

Hikaru beamed happily at their daughter with proud amethyst eyes. She swept a hand through her long golden locks "Yuu-chan, you look fantastic. But then again you do have Chikage's gorgeous hair and eyes."

Said pianist was engaged in smoothing her daughter's hair to resemble her own. After at least two seconds she realised her name was mentioned and looked blankly at Hikaru "Yes, what?"

Giggling, she nuzzled into the navy ocean of hair that cascaded down Chikage's back and murmured, "You'll easily sway people Yuu-chan."

Yuu herself was a tad uncomfortable with the PDA (Public Display of Affection as many teenagers know), and wasn't sure if she really wanted all that attention. Hikaru squealed when she saw the time "Oh dear, we really have to leave soon!" And then she started pushing the two outside the door into the car. Which really resembled a limo, and was complete with disgruntled chauffeur.

It wasn't long before they were off down the road towards the high school. Yuu was absolutely mortified of what could happen, knowing her madcap friends.

Hikaru hopped out of the car humming to herself happily, while her significant other prowled darkly around the black vehicle. Yuu meekly stepped out behind Hikaru and all three walked in. Once she spotted her friends, she ducked behind Chikage, who seemed to automatically glare at them. Wasn't her fault, she was born built in with automatic sultry sneer. Chiyo was instantly intimidated by Chikage, and hid behind Osaka. But then the wildcat noted something with her parents…

"Wow Sakaki! Your mother and her friend look like Hino Rei and Aino Minako from Sailor Moon!" Tomo laughed.

"Tomo, now's not the time to be making anime-related comments,"

Tomo replied "So what? We all know you're an even bigger otaku than me."

"WHAT was that?" Yomi yelled.

In their arguing, neither girl noticed the bemused look on Sakaki's face. Or on Hikaru's for that matter.

"Just Chikage's friend? Girls, you've no idea." Hikaru scowled, turning to Chikage and kissing her on the lips, causing some to gawp, a few to try and hide their gaze. Yuu felt her face slide into her hands with embarrassment, yet vastly grateful that no teacher and not many pupils saw it. All except one Kaorin, who noted that Sakaki had brought company.

_Attractive _company. She immediately threw herself in the immediate direction of Yuu.

And missed.

Chikage blinked, blushing and trying to pull the girl off of her, "Miss, I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Sakaki Chikage, Yuu's mother."

"Sakaki… Yuu," Kaorin said dreamily, finally having found out the name of her idol. Then she blinked, "What?!" and let go of the older woman as quickly as if she'd grabbed hold of a hot iron. And almost instantaneously she felt like her heart was in an ice cold bath. Her eyes met piercing glacier blue and she backed away behind her friends where she believed it was safe. She then proceeded to praise her loved one.

"Sakaki-san is so beautiful and wonderful and perfect and even her mother is as perfect as she… and I wish I could be as great as Sakaki-san," Kaorin gushed.

Tomo looked like she was about to be sick, "What the Hell?" she muttered. "You'll never be like Sakaki, you're too dull for one thing."

"What was that?!" Kaorin furiously yelled, spinning round to face the Numbnut, who promptly thwacked her on the head. "Owieee!"

"Tomo, that wasn't very nice," Yomi sighed.

"So what, she's annoying," Tomo replied, "Ouch! Whatdidya just hit me for!"

"Because _you _were being annoying," came the blunt reply.

Meanwhile Chikage had noticed Yomi, and smirked. A smirk that unsettled both Yuu and Hikaru, but the former even more so once the dark sapphire haired woman leaned over her daughter's shoulder and whispered "Hey, if ever you feel attracted to women like us, go for that one. She looks like Hikaru, and therefore a cute match for you."

Of course this made Yuu squirm. Even though her mother was right and all that. Yomi-chan did indeed have a passing resemblance to Hikaru but the main difference was her personality. But then Chikage had to add another little comment.

"Cause if you won't I sure will."

"WAUUUUGH!!!" screamed Yuu, and then Hikaru soon joined in once she realised what Chikage had said. Yuu ran in front of Yomi protectively and outstretched her arms, leaving the latter quite bemused.

"Sorry, there's too big an age gap. That and you shouldn't leave mom." muttered Yuu, somewhat ticked off that her mother would even say such a thing. Hikaru playfully punched Chikage's shoulder and smiled "Ah she's only kidding Yuu-chan. Don't worry so much!"

The blue-eyed pianist grinned "Though your reaction did amuse me considerably. Reminds me of myself at your age."

Yuu glanced at Yomi behind her and flushed bright red. And throughout this whole thing, Tomo was trying to keep herself from bursting out in laughter (which in itself is a titanic task to do), and Kagura attempted to poke a sensitive nerve in her neck so the wildcat could drop like a stone. She heard it off the TV so she had to try it, being the Numbnut she was.

Chiyo timidly peeked out from behind Osaka "Miss Chikage, Miss Hikaru, would you mind if Yuu-san came with us for some ice-cream?"

Both Numbnuts immediately woke up once the magical dessert's name was spoken "ICE-CREAM?? WAY TO GO CHIYO! WOO!!!"

Yomi instantaneously smacked them. Even Kagura. The pair of them skulked away muttering crude obscenities; well Tomo did anyway. Yuu felt a sweat drop or two roll down her head.

"Hee, while you're there, make sure to flirt with that meganekko. You got the Himemiy-**I MEAN… **_Sakaki_ charm. Yeah. That." whispered Chikage. As if Yuu wasn't uncomfortable already. She was extremely happy to get away from them to be with her friends, who seemed so normal in comparison to her eccentric pianist of a mother.

Sakaki and the others walked off in the direction of the ice-cream parlour. Chikage and Hikaru just stood there for a few seconds,  
Chikage piped up, "Let's follow them."

Hikaru sighed and shot her a look, "Are you sure that's a good idea, dear?"

"Well we have to see if she's going to make a move on that cute girl. If she doesn't then we'll just have to convince her!"

"She's not more cute than me I hope," Hikaru grumbled, to which she was met with an 'of course not'! from her wife.

And so it was that Chikage and Hikaru set off in order to assure that their daughter would soon end up with her first girlfriend, at least if they had their way.

* * *

Having arrived in the ice-cream parlour already, the girls were tucking into their ice-cream. Sakaki was currently in a state of sheer of complete astonishment; she hadn't thought it possible for anyone to eat as much ice-cream as Tomo and Kagura currently were, but she had obviously thought wrong.

Osaka, who was eating a chocolate ice-cream, had an exceptionally glazed look on her face, even for her. Sakaki was tempted to ask why she looked so amazingly spaced-out, then the smaller girl spoke.

"Yanno," Osaka piped up, her gaze glazing over even more as she spoke. "Ah think strawberries are magical."

"I have no idea what chocolate ice cream has to do with strawberries but sure, go ahead and tell us your theory oh wise one," Kagura shrugged.

"Well ah think that if ya eat one bit of a strawberry and another girl eats the other half, then the second girl'll get pregnant, yanno?"

Kagura gave her a bemused look, "Osaka, have you ever heard of biology class?"

Yomi just shook her head in exasperation, "You may as well ask if she's ever been to planet Earth; we both know the answer is 'no'."

"What if two girls could have a kid though," Tomo mused. "I mean that'd be like major-awesome-cloning-powers!"

Yomi sweat dropped, "I have no idea _what _you're on about," she sighed.

"Yanno maybe they'd call it a strawberry. I bet if a girl had two mothers then her name'd be Ichigo or something," Osaka said.

Sakaki meanwhile had turned about as red as, ironically, a strawberry, though no one could figure out why. Oh dear, someone would be in for a surprise soon.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Hikaru sighed, looking over from where she and Chikage were sitting to where their daughter was with her friends.

"She needs to make a move on that girl soon, all we've got to do is watch," Chikage replied. "I mean it's not like we're doing anything she'll be angry with us for."

Cue a reprimanding look from Hikaru.

"What? Look if she really is angry then we'll just ground her."

Another reprimanding look.

"Okay, fine, so what if we shouldn't be doing this?"

"It's not exactly a good idea for parents to spy on their kids you know." Hikaru muttered.

"Why the hell not?" protested Chikage, her eyes taking on a pleading look. Hikaru muffled a squeal at the adorable sapphire orbs that looked back into her purple eyes and grudgingly muttered an agreement "Fine, but if Yuu-chan hates us forever more if she finds out, you're getting the couch."

Chikage made it clear how happy she was with permission granted, that she planted a deep kiss on Hikaru's lips. It got them a few looks from passers-by but fortunately not Sakaki and her group. The pair took some large menu cards and held them up high, just enough to peer over the tops. Some spies they are.

"Yo Sakaki, earth to Sakaki! You awake?" asked Tomo, nudging the silent red-faced girl with her spoon. Startled she looked briskly at the wildcat before looking away.

"Hey Sakaki, you look just like a strawberry." Osaka giggled. Sakaki went lobster-red. As if it wasn't enough that Osaka was previously describing same-sex pregnancies by giving it the name 'strawberry', she just went and called her one too.

"Osaka, be careful what you say," Yomi sighed, "Especially considering what you now seem to have decided a 'strawberry' is."

"Too many long words there, Yomi; you're talking to Osaka," Tomo laughed. "Anyways, I reckon it'd be a good idea to leave you and strawberry-Sakaki alone together."

"What are you implying by that?" Yomi snapped, though Sakaki didn't entirely miss the blush that crept slowly into the girl's cheeks as she said that. Maybe her mothers were right, maybe she could try and get into some sort of relationship with Yomi; the other girl was extremely cute after all…

"Success!" Chikage almost shouted happily. Hikaru kicked her to keep quiet. They observed the Numbnuts plus Chiyo leaving the two alone.

"I swear to god, if I could kill just one person it would be Tomo easily. She just holds me back and cramps my style." Yomi snapped, as soon as the wildcat was out of earshot. Sakaki shifted in her seat slightly "You feel restrained by her?"

"That's a pretty big understatement. The only reason I allow her to live is because she blackmails me a lot." muttered the brunette, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment at recalling such events when the two were younger.

"Truth be told Koyomi, I feel that way too." mumbled Sakaki wistfully.

"Fanclub?" joked Yomi, a smile unconsciously appearing.

Shuddering, Sakaki replied "Sort of… I don't like the way they think of me as 'cool' and 'mysterious'."

Puzzled as she thought of the taller girl much the same, she remained silent and let the dark-haired girl continue.

"I'm… really not like that. I… I like cute things." Pausing to look out the window and gather her thoughts she went on "I feel confined by my looks, people think I'm a rough type when I really don't want to harm anyone at all."

"Wow. Um, really sorry about the bear stew, I guess I totally read you wrong too." Yomi bit her lip, recalling the appalled face on Sakaki when she handed her the tin.

"It's alright. Everyone has, the Numbnuts, yourself, Kaorin… Chiyo's probably one who seemed to catch on."

"Well Sakaki-san, now that you've told me who the person is behind that cool exterior is, I'm gonna pay more attention to you. Alright?" It came out as more a statement than a question, though Sakaki didn't feel like protesting at all. In fact, she felt herself blush slightly.

"Thank you Koyomi." she replied quietly, putting her hand on Yomi's in what seemed to be a gesture of gratitude though both felt there was something else behind it.

Peering over the menu Chikage grinned cheerfully, and Hikaru had to join in. "Mission accomplished it seems." she murmured, kissing Chikage on the cheek.

And almost on cue the Numbnuts plus Chiyo rolled back into the scene, the wildcat's chest puffed out proudly.

"So have we finally got the two of you together?" Tomo smirked while the two girls looked away, blushing.

"Yes," Yomi muttered, though the answer didn't come as a surprise at all.

"Well there's still one question on my mind," Tomo said.

"I dread to think what…"

"Which one of you is gonna end up pregnant."

This, of course, ended up with Tomo being hit upside the head by an extremely annoyed (and embarrassed) Yomi.

"Moron," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Osaka's strawberry theory isn't really _real_." Here she caught Sakaki glancing over at Chikage and Hikaru. "Right?"

Sakaki looked over in the direction Kagura was glancing in, then a look of pure horror fleeted over her features.

"Mother, mama, what are you doing here?" she asked, causing the two to jump.

"You didn't realise they were here?" Kagura frowned. "I thought someone had asked them along with us or something…"

"Which is why they were hiding behind their menus, Numbnut," Tomo muttered.

"Who are you calling a Numbnut!" Kagura yelled.

Sakaki meanwhile drowned out the argument that was going on behind her and glared at her parents, both of whom seemed embarrassed about having been spotted.

"Something tells me this is time to run," Himeko told Chikage, who nodded.

"Ah well," Chikage grinned, "At least we know our daughter's got girlfriend now, finally, so this was a success."

Sakaki sank back in her seat, shaking her head in exasperation. Why did she have the feeling that some sort of 'talk' was in store for her as soon as she got home?

Why couldn't her mothers just at least attempt to act normal for once?


End file.
